Unfinished business
by Calamithy
Summary: OS yaoi romance avec un soupçon de soufre. Il y a des affaires qui sont difficilement classées. Retrouver un ami après l'avoir perdu de vue... la suite dans la fic. Pour Kittyfree et une Ensorceleuse :p


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Romance avec un soupçon de soufre  
**

**Rating : **T, **les pilotes sont imparfaits et parfois consomment des substances illicites. Ce sont des personnages, ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences de leurs actes :p**

**C'est quoi ?** J'ai regardé Jean-Luc Delarue, et le thème de l'émission de vendredi m'a inspiré ça. ça m'est tombée dessus alors j'ai écrit !

**Résumé : Il y a des choses qui doivent être réglées...  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Pour Kittyfree et une certaine "Ensorceleuse" qui se reconnaîtra (oui, toi ! Toi, Sortilège :p) J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai pensé à vous en écrivant donc vala ! Biz biz  
**

* * *

**Unfinished business  
**

*

**Genève, 12 mars AC 205, 22h30**

*

- Salut.

Ta voix dans mon dos, à mon oreille. Sur ma peau.

… T'aurais dit « bouh » ça aurait été pareil.

'Tain, pourquoi faut que tu me captes la bouche pleine ? Des bouchées à la reine en plus.

*

- Hmph, homment hha ?

*

On peut pas bouffer en paix ?

Pourquoi je me suis éloigné du buffet, moi ?

Ah ouais, pour rejoindre Wu. Le pseudo coincé du fion avait ramené de l'herbe de ses ancêtres pour l'occasion.

Il a organisé un battle avec le thé d'orient traditionnel de Quat'.

Tro et moi on doit être les juges impartiaux. Cte classe.

*

- Hn ?

*

J'avale trop vite, tousse et tu me tapes dans le dos, je crois que mes poumons sont par terre.

Ta main remonte jusqu'à mon épaule gauche et tu fais le tour de moi.

T'es devant et ta main reste

Je te fais les gros yeux avant de te faire un smile électrique.

*

- Hey, comment va ?

*

T'as pas changé.

T'as toujours ces yeux qui me clouent.

Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça le fasse autant après toutes ces années.

Pourtant on s'est revus ! Mais pas de si près, c'est sûr.

Je suis dans mon plus beau jean (ok, le plus propre), mes boots sont cirés, ma chemise noire est cintrée.

T'es en costard noir, t'as tombé la veste et t'aurais dû la garder.

Ta chemise est trop blanche, le col trop ouvert, y a ton odeur qui rôde.

T'as les cheveux en pétard mais plus courts.

T'as le peau bronzée.

Merde, tu sens bon.

*

- Plutôt bien. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Ben c'est ton enterrement.

*

Tu me souris et je déglutis dans ma tête.

Bien sûr que c'est un lapsus.

Je pouvais pas pas être là, mon absence aurait été remarquée.

Ma présence… aussi, même si je la joue discret.

*

- Ah oui ?

- Ton enterrement de vie de garçon, ptit con. Fallait bien que je vienne !

*

C'est pour ça que tu peux pas participer au battle. Pas sûr que ta femme trouve chic de te récupérer en chien.

Je dois être le seul être vivant à qui tu ne fous pas les jetons. Faut dire que parfois tu fais flipper tes meilleurs potes avec tes réactions de ouf.

J'suis le seul être vivant à t'appeler « ptit con »

Ton sourire s'élargit.

Ta main quitte mon épaule. Ton corps entre dans mon espace vital.

*

- Très bonne idée.

*

Le ptit con…

Tu joues avec, sur les mots.

Tu me fais rire un peu jaune, mais ce rire est trop sincère.

Ça faisait longtemps.

*

- Ouais, hein. Comment va la fiancée ?

- Très bien. Elle a hâte de se marier.

*

T'as l'air de me tendre des perches.

Des perches pour que je réponde « et toi ? »

Peut-être que c'est moi qui les imagine, les phrases ont le sens qu'on veut bien leur donner après tout.

Pourquoi me tendre des poissons ?

Pas envie de perdre mon pote pour un mariage, hein.

Je souris encore.

*

- Pauvre Rel. Elle rate tous les mecs bien.

- Elle peut toujours voir ailleurs.

- Des fois qu'elle soit suicidaire. Quoique, elle t'épouse.

- Pas faux.

*

Tes lèvres tressautent.

J'adore te faire rire à tes dépens.

Je continue ?

*

- C'est vrai que desperate bobonne c'est le kiffe pour les renards. Les avantages pour eux, les chèques pour le mari.

- Elle est riche.

- Ah c'est vrai, elle est blindée. Mais… tu lui sers à rien ? C'est de l'arnaque ce mariage ?

- …

*

T'éclates de rire.

Gagné.

La fiancée est superbe à la télé et encore plus à l'intérieur.

Elle est gentille, elle est classe, elle est douée. Elle te kiffe depuis l'adolescence.

Comme moi.

Je suis un ex.

Comme toi.

Je suis le dernier ex.

Histoire simple. Sexplosive.

Tic.

Tic.

Boom.

*

- Attends, téléphone. Allo ?

- Duoooooo, amène-toi ou il restera plus rien !

- J'arrive, Tro !

- Reprends-toi à bouffer, à jeun elle déchiiiiire !

- Laquelle ?

- Je sais pas, tout ! Quatre est chaud, bordel !

- Je finis avec le futur marié, me reprends un truc à bouffer et j'me pointe ! A plus.

*

De la bombe atomique dans nos mains. Dans un lit, en planque contre un mur.

A même le sol quand on était en taule.

Sans scrupules, sans sentimentalisme.

On s'détendait tendus. On s'tendait détendus. On s'entendait. On s'est sautés dessus.

Sexfriend, puis Sexbestfriend. Ça marche pas comme ça mais ça a marché pour nous.

Je ressortais lessivé après avoir tâté de La Machine.

Pas moyen de penser après le rouleau compresseur.

Pas moyen d'aimer, juste d'aimer ça, de t'_amitié_, de prendre ma dose.

Je pensais tomber d'épuisement, pas d'amour. Surprise sur prise.

Plus de stress, plus de sexe. Plus d'amitié. Un seul « s » qui se prononce qui rend le « plus » aigre-doux.

J'aurais préféré avoir les 3 « s », le jackpot.

La guerre m'a pris en traître quand on l'a fracassée.

T'as pris mon cœur en traître quand tu t'es cassé.

Faut que je me casse. Merci pour la sortie, 'Tro, même involontaire.

Ca y est, tu te remets de ton fou rire ?

T'as les yeux qui brillent.

*

- Duo…

*

Oui, c'est moi, 'Ro.

Et c'est ta main sur mon poignet, pour m'interpeller.

Et c'est toi qui m'appelle. Moi j'ai perdu l'habitude de dire ton nom en public.

De t'appeler autrement que « hey ! »

J'ai ton nom sur les lèvres chaque fois que je meurs d'amour.

Bon, je meurs souvent, c'est que j'ai de l'endurance !

*

- Hmm ?

- Ne change pas.

- Pas de risque.

*

Pas de risque, hélas.

Je suis là parce que je pouvais pas ne pas venir, protocole oblige.

Et je pouvais pas faire ça à notre amitié, à notre groupe.

Tu lâches pas mon poignet.

*

- Tu me demandes pas pourquoi, Duo ?

- Pourquoi, ça changerait la date de la cérémonie ?

*

Franchement, je m'épate. J'ai juste l'air de me foutre de ta gueule gentiment.

J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je veux te foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

Je sais pas si t'essaies de remuer un couteau dans une plaie que tu sais même pas qu'elle existe.

Va falloir que tu me lâches, 'Ro, ma résistance a des limites.

Ma loyauté a des limites.

*

- Non.

- Demander à son pote pourquoi il épouse une fille géniale, c'est stupide. T'épouserais Dot j'demanderais une expertise psy, mais c'est pas le cas.

- Duo… *secoue la tête en riant*

*

A la base, on demandait pas à un de ses potes pourquoi il se mariait, sauf si on voulait un incident diplomatique.

Boulevard des questions idiotes.

En général on épousait quelqu'un par amour, par devoir ou sous la menace.

T'es une menace, donc la troisième solution n'est même pas envisageable.

T'as toujours eu une loyauté de dingue envers Réléna et elle, en retour était dingue de toi.

Se marier peut cimenter un pouvoir encore aujourd'hui et c'était pas forcément sexiste ; certains chefs d'état n'hésitaient pas à faire semblant d'être encore mariés pour conserver leur électorat.

Et puis elle est belle, intelligente. Ce serait pas anormal que tu l'aimes.

En fait j'm'en tape, tu l'épouses, fin du film. Quelle que soit la raison, ça changerait rien au schmilblick.

Je retire doucement mon poignet.

*

- Bon, ben…

- Quoi, t'es pressé ?

*

Je veux me mettre la tête à l'envers.

Mais ça je peux pas te le dire.

Paske t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de t'oublier et je veux pas servir de somnifère.

*

- Ben là tu me caches le buffet ! Et faut que je mange avant de rejoindre les autres.

- Tu veux un truc ? Montre-moi.

*

Je veux un truc, oui.

Mais les petits fours sont derrière toi.

Il avance vers le buffet, quelques pas à peine.

*

- 'Ro…

- Je suis le maître de cérémonie. Si je ne peux pas présenter mon buffet à mes invités…

*

Ton prénom est un piège.

T'as pas envie que je parte.

Evidemment, les autres tu les as vus quelques minutes et ils sont partis s'isoler.

On aime être entre nous et y a que des pingouins.

Pas étonnant que tu te sentes un peu seul.

Allez, je reste un tout petit peu et je pars tester la nature.

J'espère que c'est bio.

*

- OK. Ce petit machin plein de viande et surtout pas light qui sent bon d'ici.

- Le feuilleté à la chair à saucisse ?

- Ah ouais…

- Tiens, goûtes.

*

J'ai pas le temps de refuser.

Il me met le feuilleté dans la bouche, le rat.

Je fais tout pour éviter tes doigts mais j'y arrive pas.

Je ferme les yeux.

C'est un délice.

C'est un péché pour les meufs qui font attention.

Je pensais au feuilleté et presque pas à toi.

*

- Hmmm… c'est bon cette merde.

- T'en veux encore ?

*

J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que tu me ressers, vise mes lèvres et entre le feuilleté.

J'essaie encore d'éviter tes doigts, à croire que tu t'arranges pour que ma bouche te touche.

C'est vraiment trop bon, mais faut pas que j'me laisse aller.

*

- Hmm… thanks. That's my man.

- Indeed. Encore un ?

*

J'ouvre les yeux pour que t'ouvres les tiens.

Pour t'éviter de me resservir, de te desservir.

Pour arrêter les frais.

Bordel, tes yeux…

Tu prends même plus la peine de faire comme si tu connaissais pas mon odeur, mon corps, ma peau.

Comme s'il y avait pas ce putain de truc entre nous.

Ce truc qui n'a plus besoin de guerre, de prétexte à la con.

Ou ptet que si ça a besoin de baston. Je sens que ça monte, là.

Je sens que ça monte.

Je vais être ferme.

… Ok, je le suis déjà.

*

- Merci mais je vais arrêter là

- T'es au régime ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois refuser une saucisse.

*

Et là c'est moi qui éclate de rire.

Le ptit con.

Démineur.

*

- Je fais une pause. Et puis je vais me débrouiller, vieux. Je voudrais pas te retenir.

- Tu ne me retiens pas.

*

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me le reproches ?

Pourquoi j'ai encore l'impression que tes phrases ont un double-sens ?

Faudrait que j'arrête de prendre des vessies pour des lanternes.

Je hausse les épaules.

*

- Tu manques à tes autres invités. Et je dois y aller.

- Je ne connais pas la plupart. Ce sont ses invités.

*

A ton enterrement de vie de garçon ?

C'est clair que t'es pas un homme du monde…

Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te marier, buddy ?

Est-ce que tu pousses pas un peu trop loin l'altruisme ?

Je te poserai jamais ces questions à la con.

Tu veux juste le beurre et l'argent du beurre, que ce soit comme avant même avec un gros changement.

Sauf que ça marche pas comme ça.

Tu veux pas non plus que je te prenne la main, que je fasse mon guignolo et que je t'aide à sympathiser avec les amis de ta future ?

T'es pas plus con qu'un autre, 'Ro. On ferait n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre. Sauf n'importe quoi.

*

- Bah c'est le moment ou jamais, buddy. Mêle-toi à eux et…

- Tu vas faire les Relations Publiques aussi ?

*

Je sens ta frustration, 'Ro.

Je réagis à la fois comme t'aurais pensé… et pas.

Je te déstabilise.

*

- C'est toi qui te plains qui connais personne.

- C'est toi qui veux partir.

*

Je repars sur l'humour, je te fais un clin d'œil plutôt cool.

Genre je suis pas obligé de me taper une soirée avec presque que des inconnus.

*

- Hey, c'est toi qui te marie !

*

Tu soutiens mon regard sans ciller.

On se juge, on se jauge. Je te parlerai pas plus de ton mariage, 'Ro, je rentrerai pas dans cette brèche.

Je te laisserai ni excuse ni échappatoire.

Comme on fait son lit on se couche.

*

- Et c'est toi qui me quitte.

*

On couche plus ensemble depuis quoi, 5 ans ?

On s'est peu revus, mais toujours avec amitié, cette amitié de merde parce qu'elle était sincère, parce qu'elle était un mur infranchissable. Parce qu'on avait envie qu'il le soit, infranchissable.

On était plutôt contents de se revoir surtout pour le boulot et même sans sexe.

Tu te maries et je te quitte ?

Tu crois que tu vas me perdre ?

J'aimerais bien, tu sais, que tu me perdes.

Mais 'Ro… c'est le sexe qu'on a perdu… pas nous.

Tu me connais pas depuis le temps ?

Tu me connais plus, parce que je suis trop loin de toi ?

Parce que tu me touches plus ?

*

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, 'Ro et les autres aussi, sauf qu'on peut pas vraiment faire les mêmes choses.

- Comme aller évaluer les herbes magiques la veille de chaque combat ?

*

Evidemment Tro était fait comme un Mickey quand il m'a parlé.

Tro a parlé de Quat'. Tu pouvais pas passer à côté de ce détail.

Tu pouvais pas passer à côté d'un Trowa qui hurle pour se faire entendre.

*

- T'es plus exposé que nous. C'est qu'on pense à toi.

- Dis plutôt que t'en veux plus pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.

- Et ta femme elle en a l'habitude ?

- Tu serais surpris…

- Tu l'exposerais si tu te faisais prendre. Et elle a pas besoin de cette image.

*

Je pensais pas te dire ça un jour'Ro mais… fais pas l'enfant.

T'as autant envie de te marier que de t'arracher une dent sans anesthésie.

Mais ça c'est votre problème à tous les deux.

*

- Je saurais être discret.

- T'as pas droit à l'erreur. Si on t'exclues un peu, c'est pour toi. Dans un mariage tu gagnes des potes, t'en perds pas. Et puis tu gagnes une famille.

*

Tu me rictus.

*

- Je ne te perds pas ?

- Jamais. Je vois pas ce qui a pu te mettre ça dans la tête.

- Vraiment, Duo ?

*

Tu me toises.

Bon, je veux bien pas parler de ton mariage, mais j'ai aucun problème avec nous.

A partir du moment où c'est toi qui le met sur le tapis en premier.

Je hausse un sourcil et je fais de l'humour.

*

- Ben le sexe était top entre nous et on est toujours resté en contact… à la limite si t'étais un bourrin ?

- Alors en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

*

Tu m'emmerdes.

T'as dû rouler une pelle à un bazooka ces derniers temps.

Tu me décoches un sourire sexy.

Tu voulais me faire dire que c'était bon entre nous.

Tu voulais lever un éventuel frein.

Tu m'as mené directement où tu voulais.

Je t'ai connu franc, je te découvre sournois.

Tu m'as eu sur l'humour.

Congrats.

*

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, 'Ro… je fumerai à ta santé.

- Et si…

- Si ?

*

Nous y voilà.

On va pas s'mentir.

Je vais juste pas te répondre.

Tu te rapproches.

On doit pas nous entendre.

Tu m'enlaces.

Comme on enlace ses proches.

Comme deux super potes, parfaites circonstances.

Tu me parles à l'oreille.

Tu veux que je t'entende sans qu'on ne t'écoute.

Tu veux que je t'écoute sans qu'on ne t'entende.

Tu me veux.

Tu veux l'impossible.

*

- Si tu me fumais moi ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

*

Je t'enlace très amicalement.

Ça te fait chier, hein, puisque tu nous rapproches.

Je te murmure une évidence, bouffon.

*

- On doit pas.

- C'est vrai… mais depuis quand on fait ce qu'il faut ?

*

Ah… pas faux.

Je souris contre ton oreille.

*

- On sait faire ce qu'il faut… quand il le faut, 'Ro.

*

On a pas gagné des guerres en faisant du trampoline.

Un peu de maîtrise, très cher.

…

A quel moment tes doigts sont arrivés sur ma nuque ?

Sous ma natte ?

Ta bouche frôle ma pommette…

*

- C'est ce qu'il nous faut, Duo…

*

Non, 'Ro, c'est trop frustrant ton truc.

Je vais pas dire que je pense au respect de Réléna, là, c'est dégueulasse mais je m'en contrefous. Si t'y pense pas, je vais pas y penser à ta place non plus. C'est ton problème.

Je peux pas dire que je pense à mon respect à moi, non, je t'aime et si ça marchait comme ça, ça se saurait, ce serait plus facile.

Par contre à défaut de m'aimer, j'ai appris à me préserver. Ça, c'est concret.

Ça, ça évite les cul-de-sac affectifs.

*

- Si t'es en mal de sensation fortes plonge dans tes souvenirs, ça laisse pas de preuves.

- Je préfère plonger en toi et laisser ma marque. Voir si je te marque encore.

*

Pourquoi les choses impossibles ne deviennent-elles possibles quand plus rien n'est possible ?

Oulà, j'ai dû regarder une vieille série de merde avec des menhirs.

Je repousse l'accolade doucement.

Je plonge mes yeux en toi, tes yeux fiers, droits, qui prennent la tangente sans un battement de cil.

*

- On est potes.

- Je veux pas être ton pote, Duo.

- Je veux pas être ton amant.

*

Tes mains ne quittent pas mon dos.

Elles glissent sur mes reins.

Elles quittent l'autoroute.

*

- On est des ex, ça puerait le réchauffé.

- On est des ex, c'est meilleur réchauffé.

*

Je pose mes mains sur tes poignets pour te repousser.

Ça me colle plus à ton corps.

*

- J'aime pas le réchauffé.

- Pour être sûr, faut goûter.

- Hansel et Gretel ont failli mourir à trop goûter.

- Je ne suis ni en sucre ni en pain d'épices, Duo.

- Mais tu me cherches.

*

Mais tu m'ensorcèles.

Je te quitte pas des yeux, tu serais capable de violer ma bouche.

Je veux pas te draguer mais tu m'attires trop.

Je veux pas jouer sur ton terrain…

Si je joue, je veux te mettre minable.

*

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la tentation, Duo…

- La connerie comme quoi le meilleur moyen de résister c'est d'y céder ?

*

Tes lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

Je sens ton souffle me chuchoter.

*

- Un dernier pour la route ?

*

Je te transperce comme je sais le faire.

Je t'achève.

Je te fais l'amour avec les yeux.

Je t'enchaîne.

Je rapproche encore plus ma bouche, jusqu'à presque frôler tes lèvres.

Presque.

Et je te murmure.

*

- Heero… avec moi une fois ne t'a jamais suffi.

- …

- …

*

Tes bras t'en tombent.

Chuis trop fort !

Je me retire de ton espace personnel.

Tes yeux sont…

Je ne sais pas.

Tes yeux sont comme jamais ils n'ont été.

Tes yeux me donnent la chair de poule et pourtant…

La minute « on va faire une grosse connerie » est passée et j'ai les yeux qui piquent.

*

- Tu me retiens en ne me retenant pas, tu sais ?

- J'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible, ptit con.

- …

*

Je te caresse la joue.

On ne doit pas.

On ne doit pas.

On ne doit pas.

*

- Allez… Sois heureux, 'Ro. Dans la mesure du possible. A bientôt.

*

Et je pars sur cette simple caresse, en ayant été à ça d'avoir à nouveau cette chaleur, cette machine… mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, rien que pour moi.

Je sens ton regard me brûler le dos jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la salle.

Je te reverrai à ton mariage.

Putain je suis trop con.

A côté de ça, je suis trop possessif pour prendre ce qui appartient aux autres.

C'est sûr quand on était ado, 'Ro a très bien pu aller voir ailleurs sans que je le sache. Mais justement, je savais pas.

En connaissance de cause ça m'excite pas des masses.

Aussi égoïste que ce soit, je le quitte ni pour lui, ni pour Réléna. Rel j'ai beau l'aimer là j'm'en tape.

Je le « quitte » pour moi. Parce qu'on s'est jamais quittés, parce qu'on en a jamais parlé avant. Parce que j'ai eu les couilles de pas en parler trop tard.

Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure.

Après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure.

Je suis venu.

Je t'ai vu…

J'ai tourné la page.

C'est le truc le plus dur que j'ai eu à f…OOOOOOOOOOOFFF.

J'ai à peine tourné à l'angle qu'on me coupe le souffle.

Je me retrouve dos au mur, tes mots mordillant ma bouche.

*

- Je veux l'impossible.

- Heerhmm…

*

Tes mains, ta voix, ta langue essaient d'affaiblir mes résolutions.

L'impossible n'est pas une vie.

« Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés, c'est pas une vie. »

C'est pas une vie, bordel.

C'est pas une vie.

Il se frotte contre moi, m'enveloppe de sueur, de sexe, de tendresse.

J'essaie de me détacher mais il m'attache.

Ma chemise s'ouvre, ma peau redécouvre son souffle, ta main attrape mon sexe et mon pantalon reste fermé.

Nos cœurs s'entrechoquent, je sens le tien battre dans ta gorge, ou ptet que c'est le mien.

J'étouffe sous nos baisers mouillés.

Je brûle, bordel, je brûle. Je vis. Je vais jouir.

Tu suçotes le lobe de mon oreille et t'as le culot de me dire.

*

- A tout de suite.

*

Je suis venu.

Je t'ai vu…

Et… vas te faire foutre.

Il est parti rejoindre ses invités.

…

et je reste là comme un con en sachant pertinemment que dans le coin où on était y avait pas de caméras.

Je reste là débraillé, les yeux écarquillés, vert et rouge.

Rouge colère. Rouge désir.

Vert et… heureux.

Bordel de merde.

Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés c'est pas une vie mais…

En même temps si ça marche ?

*

*

**OWARI**

* * *

Fin ouverte mais fin nonetheless :p

Vous interprétez comme vous le souhaitez.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Kittyfree et Sortilège !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ dites 233 :p¤


End file.
